


Experimentation #2: Fair's Fair

by rebecca (blueraccoon)



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-31
Updated: 2003-08-31
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueraccoon/pseuds/rebecca
Summary: Turnabout's fair play.





	Experimentation #2: Fair's Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Experimentation #2: Fair's Fair

## Experimentation #2: Fair's Fair

### by rebecca

One week later and Mal still can't go near the infirmary without getting hard. The way he'd bent over the table and just spread his legs for Simon--he's not sure whether to be embarrassed or aroused when he thinks about it. 

From the flush on Simon's face whenever their eyes meet, Mal's pretty sure Simon doesn't know what to think either. But that's fine with him. If he's off-balance, Simon should be too. It's only fair, after all. 

What he wants now is to have Simon on his hands and knees, sweating and panting for air as Mal fucks him. He wants to see if he can make Simon beg--or scream. 

Simon's cleaning up after dinner, alone in the kitchen, when Mal stops in, leans against the counter. "Something I can do for you?" Simon asks politely, but Mal sees the color rise in his face and is almost sure Simon's pulse is beating faster. 

"Yeah, actually there is." Mal smiles and folds his arms across his chest. "You can be in my bunk in one hour." 

"I--ah--" Simon's flushing more now; he almost drops the plate he's rinsing. "Last week was--an aberration. A--" 

"If you say it was a mistake I'm goin' to bend you over this table and fuck you senseless," Mal says softly. "And I don't care who might walk in." 

"You're psychotic," Simon says, his voice more than a little unsteady. Mal glances down and sees a tell-tale bulge in Simon's pants. Apparently Simon has a thing for crazy folk. 

"I told you," Mal says with a slow smile. "This time I fuck you." 

"I didn't think you were serious!" Simon stacks the last plate in the dish rack and looks down at his hands. 

"Well, that's your problem, isn't it?" Mal smiles again. "One hour, Simon." With that, he saunters off. 

Fifty-nine minutes later, Mal's lying on his bunk, hands tucked behind his head, when he hears the unmistakeable sound of someone climbing down the ladder. He doesn't bother to sit up when Simon drops into his room and shuts the door behind him. 

"Your sister settled in for the night?" he asks. He sees Simon's eyes wander over his body and hides a smile. There's a reason he's only wearing loose sleeping pants. 

"Yes. She should be fine." Simon's staying by the ladder, as if he thinks it'll protect him. 

"Good." Mal extends one arm. "C'mere." 

Simon hesitates before walking over to Mal's bunk. Mal takes his wrist and tugs, causing Simon to sit down hard on the bed. "You weren't this shy a week ago," he says. He runs his fingers up the inside of Simon's wrist, sliding under the cuff of Simon's shirt. 

"I--" Simon shivers a little. "Last week, I--I lost control. I shouldn't have." 

"I didn't mind." Mal takes his hand, kisses the palm gently. "Kinda liked it." 

"Oh." Simon can't seem to come up with a response to that. 

Mal traces the vein in Simon's wrist with his tongue, grazes the tendons with his teeth. Simon shivers again, swallowing. "You got too many clothes on," Mal murmurs. "Think you should fix that." He releases Simon's wrist and Simon pulls off his shirt and his socks and shoes. 

"Lie down," Mal says. He moves over, giving Simon room to stretch out on the bed. "You want me to fuck you?" he asks softly. He traces Simon's collarbone with his tongue, licks his way down to Simon's navel. 

Simon swallows, his Adam's apple bobbing. He reaches for the button on his pants and unfastens it. "Yes," he whispers. 

Mal smiles, tugs the zipper down. "Yeah," he murmurs, sliding Simon's pants off. "Told you I would." 

"I know." Simon pushes his shorts down and kicks them off. "And you are a man of your word, aren't you?" 

"Always." Mal bites a nipple, flicking his tongue over the little nub. Simon shivers and groans when Mal pinches the other one. 

"You're still wearing pants," Simon complains, and Mal lifts his head long enough to get his own pants off. 

"Better?" Mal asks. 

"Yes." Simon's eyes darken as he looks at Mal; he reaches out for Mal, pulling him up into a kiss. It's rough and deep and just what Mal wants. 

"Don't want to rush this," Mal says, deliberately echoing Simon's words of last week. He's pleased to notice that it has the same result on Simon as it did on him--Simon shivers, swallowing. "Maybe I'll make you come on my fingers before I fuck you, watch you spill for me before I turn you over and take your ass." He slips one hand under Simon. "Spread your legs," he murmurs. 

Simon makes a noise that sounds like a cross between a whimper and a moan and his legs move apart, letting Mal's fingers settle under him, pressing into the cleft between his cheeks. "Hold that thought," Mal tells him, moving his hand away. "Don't go anywhere." He leans over, picks up the small jar next to the bed. "That's better," he says, opening it and spreading some of its contents onto his fingers. 

"Bend your legs a little," Mal says, his hand sliding back under Simon. "Yeah, like that." He teases Simon's hole with a finger, barely pushing in before sliding it out of him, over and over again, until Simon's almost panting for breath and there's no resistance when Mal slides his finger all the way inside. 

"Oh, God..." Simon's eyes are clenched shut and he pushes back onto Mal's finger. "God, it's good...don't stop..." 

Mal plays with him for a bit, fucking him with one finger until Simon's breath turns to half-sobs and he's writhing against Mal's hand. Only then does he slide a second finger in, making Simon moan at the feel of it. He takes his time with this one too, and it's not until Simon's voice cracks and he begs Mal for more that Mal slowly pushes a third finger inside him. 

"Oh, God," Simon pants. "Fuck me--Mal, I need you to fuck me--" 

"Told you, I want you to come on my fingers first." Mal twists his hand, searching for Simon's prostate. A broken whimper tells him he's found it and he angles his fingers to hit it again, rubbing against it every time he moves his fingers inside Simon. 

"Mal..." Simon's moaning, each breath a little pleading sound. "Mal, I can't, I need more." 

"Then touch yourself," Mal tells him. "I want to watch you come and if you need to jerk yourself off to do it, then do it." 

Simon's hand wraps around his cock and he begins fisting himself, his hand moving fast and hard on his erection. Mal's breath catches in his throat--Simon's head is thrown back, his eyes are closed, and he's groaning as he strokes himself. "Yeah," Mal says, low in his throat. "That's it--you're gonna come on my fingers, touching yourself with me watching you. That something you like? Knowing I'm watching you, knowing you're jerkin' off in front of me?" 

Simon shudders and his hand speeds up on his cock. "So close," he whispers. "So--Mal, I'm going to--I'm--oh, God!" His body arches and he cries out when he comes. 

Mal barely gives him a chance to recover before he slips his fingers out of Simon's body. "Turn over," he says in that same low tone. 

And Simon does, tucking his knees under him and resting his forehead on the pillow. Mal slaps his ass lightly and kneels behind him, lining himself up at the stretched opening. Simon shudders when Mal enters him; he's already sensitized from his orgasm and Mal can only imagine what this feels like to him. 

Even after climax, even after he's had three of Mal's fingers in his ass, Simon's still tight as an airlock seal around him. It takes a fair amount of Mal's strength to move inside him until Simon shudders and begins moving with him, his body yielding to Mal's. 

Mal wraps an arm around Simon's chest and pulls him up, so Simon's straddling his lap and they're both kneeling, Simon's head back against his shoulder. "Think you can come again?" Mal asks him, moving inside him deep and even. 

"Don't know," Simon says, his hands reaching behind him to grab Mal's hips. "Maybe." 

Simon hisses when Mal touches his cock, and he'd twist away if he had anywhere to go. "Too much?" Mal asks, but he doesn't let go. 

"Almost." Simon bites his lip. 

But it's not a no, so Mal keeps stroking his cock, coaxing another erection out of it, until Simon's gasping with sheer pleasure and he's writhing between Mal's hand and the cock in his ass. He's completely given himself over to the moment and it's one of the most erotic things Mal's ever seen in his life. 

Simon's moving faster now, trying to speed up Mal's rhythm. "More," he breathes. "More, please, Mal, I'm so close..." 

Mal can't spare the breath to speak; he pushes Simon forward again so he has more leverage, moving faster and harder, Simon's body taking it easily. This time Simon doesn't make a sound when he comes--he just shudders, clenching around Mal almost painfully tight. 

He's not sure if he cries out or not when he comes--orgasm blinds him in a flash of white, robbing him of his senses for a long moment. When he comes back to himself, he realizes he's half-collapsed on top of Simon and rolls on his side, taking Simon with him. They're still joined but at least Simon can breathe now. 

Eventually he slips out of Simon's body, but that's about as much as he's capable of. Simon doesn't seem to be any better off--his breathing sounds like he's half-asleep and when Mal tries to get up he makes a sleepy noise of protest. 

"Hell with it," Mal mutters and drapes an arm over Simon. One of them will wake up during the night; he's sure of it. In the meantime, it doesn't look like either of them's going anywhere, so he might as well be comfortable. 

When he wakes up an unknown amount of time later, Simon's gone, along with his clothes. There's a note on the desk. 

Mal--  
Had to get back and check on River. Besides, I didn't think you wanted anyone knowing just what we were up to. Simon  
(P.S. Do you own any ties?) 

His bed feels empty, but Mal falls asleep with a smile on his face. 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to rebecca


End file.
